


Another Life

by DirtBagKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtBagKid/pseuds/DirtBagKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a gift to see people's past. But what happens when he touches someone that was his lover in his previous life? And has the same gift Eren has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it please tell me if i should write more or not :D First story im posting

It was a warm Sunday morning. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. Eren Jaeger a 24 year old college student at Sina University. He was majoring in arts in all forms especially photography and sketching. Even though back then Eren wasn’t really good at drawing at first but now he has improved and has changed for the good of humanity. Armin his best friend was majoring in Geography and studying about the Earth. When he was about 10 his grandfather bought him a world atlas and told him about the ocean and mountains. Ever since then he wanted to major in the category. Mikasa was majoring in the Medical Field. She wanted to become a doctor and help others when they are in need. She also wanted to help Eren, but it wasn’t in her field so she can't do much for him but support him. Eren has a unique gift where if he touches someone once he can see their past life and what happened to them and usually it doesn’t end up good for Eren. It affects his health and his sleeping habits. He would get light headed, nauseous, and would even sometimes pass out if the person’s past was too horrific. Now it’s beginning to get worse. These things he sees come and when they do he ends up sketching it and it would knock him out. Because of this incident it has caused Eren’s eye to change it’s color. They were a golden color and now one of them is an ocean green color. When he found out about this he didn’t know what to do. The doctors said he still has perfect vision but even the doctor was shocked by the unnatural phenomenon.

It was hard for Eren because the kids he goes to college with make fun of him for his abilities. All except for one person, Levi. Levi Ackerman was a student there also majoring in Arts but he mostly through the piano and painting. He would watch Eren from the sidelines because even though he was a tough macho man, he was too shy to talk to Eren. Eren was also watching Levi from the sidelines. Even though they have ever met Eren was already crushing on him. But one day it was so windy Levi couldn't hide his other eye since his hair covered it and Eren saw that he had the same problem as him. It was giving Eren a chance to speak to Levi. Was Levi ready for this? No he really wasn't so he ran to the library where he always goes to during his free period and reads. Hopefully in the future Eren will get a chance to meet Levi. Eren was so eager to meet him. His crush the person he always watched. Now it wasn't a stalker thing it was more like a high school girl they were acting like. But Levi's best from Erwin Smith was there to cheer him on because Erwin was dating one of Eren's friends, Armin.


	2. The Library

Erwin and Armin have been dating for about 3 months now and they are a happy couple going on strong. Armin usually encourages Eren to talk to Levi's and vise versa with Erwin and Levi. It's been hard for Levi's to actually speak to someone. It took Erwin maybe 4 months before Levi's could actually talk to him and be himself. Along with his gift Erwin was accepting as well. But even so Levi's had a harsh childhood and realized it's hard to trust someone. Anyway Levi's was sitting in the library reading a book he was very familiar in reading Victor Hugo a french author in the 19th century in France. He enjoyed the style because it was in a form of romance but since this specific piece was about the French Revolution, Les Misérables. 

As soon as class ended for Eren, he decided to go to the library to relax and read a good book. His most favorite book to read was Chocolat by Joanne Harris. Eren grabbed his book and was searching for a place to sit and as he was looking he didn't realize that Levi was sitting in Eren's usual seat. He was sleeping and didn't realize it. So Eren went over to Levi and tried to wake him up. A gentle shake to Levi's shoulder and he quickly got up and looked around and he almost knocked himself out. surprisingly Eren almost did too... Eren saw himself with Levi...holding hands and embracing one another.

"Corporal..." Trailed out of Eren's mouth before he relaxed and looked at his environment.

"What did you call me?" Levi said almost startled 

"Oh um...nothing Levi s-sorry it's just class ended about an hour ago and this is my free period to read" Eren says looking down at his book.

Levi's eyes widen and and quickly grabbed his things and before he left he looked at Eren and said, " Please tell me again what you called me..."

"Corporal" Eren responded. 

Levi got his reassurance and nodded walking off and find Erwin and to tell him what all went down. Levi was questioning himself,How? Why was i holding his hand? Or even embracing him in a loving passionate way? Did i really know this guy? Before Levi knew it he was having a panic attack in class and was sent home. Eren heard what happen and decided that it was time that himself and Levi need to sit down and have a talk about something.


	3. The Talk

Eren drove over to Levi's apartment thankfully Erwin gave it to Eren. So when Eren arrived to Levi's place he knocked on the door and he waited and no one answered... Eren knocked again and waited again and this time he heard footsteps and someone unlocking the door. As soon as the door opened he saw.... 

Mikasa standing there with a smirk. Eren's heart was a little shattered.

"W-why are you here? Don't you have class right now?" Eren questioned. Knowing Mikasa she kept that smirk and pretty much lied to him and said

"I came here to make him....feel better" 

Knowing Eren he knows that Mikasa and Levi were related he was hurt and more importantly pissed off that his adopted sister would do this. She knew Eren had a thing for Levi she wanted to ruin it and make sure Eren wouldn't be gay. Mikasa giggled and walked out leaving the door open. When Eren walked in he saw Levi fully clothed and shaking in fear.

"Levi?....Levi! Hey what's wrong are you okay? Please talk to me!" Eren pleaded.

Levi looked at him with tears and told Eren to shut the door and to sit with him. After Eren shut the door and sat next to Levi told Eren that Mikasa raped him and humiliated him. Eren was furious in what Mikasa did.

"Levi you need to tell the police." Eren informed

"NO!....No.....She said if i did she will tell them that I raped her! I can't! I can't go through that Eren...Not again." Levi quirked out.

Eren had to think about what should he do. Was their evidence? Did she take pictures? Did she video tape it? With all those questions running through his head and can see Levi was shaking even more and was crying badly. Eren want to desperately hold him but he couldn't because things would happen. After about an hour Eren asked Levi those questions and thankfully she did....She videoed it and took pictures but knowing her she will delete them....They had to act fast. They called Erwin and Armin and told them to come. Erwin was majoring in the police force so he knows what to do in this situation. 

 

It took about 2 hours to hack into the computer and hack into her phone to download her recent takes. Most of them were nudes and pictures of Eren sleeping...Which is creepy. So as soon as they got those videos and pictures Erwin called his dad the police chief to come down and look at something. 

((sorry guys I don't know why i made Mikasa the bad guy xD couldn't help myself but i hope you like it :D))


	4. The Solution

After Erwin's father showed up to see what his son was up to when he called him. He found out about Mikasa they went on a frantic search for her. While Armin, Erwin and Erwin's father went to go look for Mikasa. Eren and Levi stayed back so Levi can relax and calm down. He was still shaking up about the situation. Eren made him tea and some food so he wouldn't be all nervous and hungry at the same time. After that Eren had him all wrapped up in a blanket and out of nowhere Levi ask him to stay the night and to stay by his side. Eren agreed happily like a puppy that just found his new home. So Eren stayed and since Levi was in no position to do much Eren decided to clean his entire house and do his laundry and clean up his room since there was "evidence" still on his bed. He washed Levi's sheets, blanket, and pillow cases and they had a vanilla lemon scent to them, just the way Levi likes it.  
After about 4 hours of frantic search and the entire police force got involved to find her and they did in an alley way. Erwin managed to catch up to her since he was in first place in his high track team. He tackled her causing her to drop her phone and whatever else was in her hands. They arrested her and charged her for Rape and had to be registered as a sex offender. As soon as they were able to get her into a cell till court Erwin and Armin went back to Levi's place and they found Eren sleeping in a rocking chair and Levi asleep on the couch. Erwin and Armin put Levi and Eren into bed and as soon as they were set down Levi immediately curled up next to Eren. Then Eren draped his arm around Levi. They slept peacefully till the next morning.  
Next morning Levi was still sleeping and Eren was making breakfast. Everything was made accept the toast. Waiting on the toast Eren decided to read a little bit since he didn't get a chance to. The smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage woke up Levi and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Groaning he realized he was in his bed and that is was clean and it smelled fresh. Accept for one spot which was next to him it was a pillow laying hot dog style and sheets were winkled and the blanket was folded over. He got up and stretched and saw Eren was reading and seeing that breakfast was made. This all startled Levi and was surprised at the same time. He was happy to see Eren would take his time to stay with him and do all this work for him.  
"Eren..." Levi says kinda soft.  
Eren looked up to see Levi was awake and out of bed. This made him smile and he got up.  
"Good morning Levi. I made you breakfast if you are hungry...um if you want later I can make your bed and finish the rest of your laundry if you like." Eren said trying to play it cool but deep inside he was nervous.  
Staying in the house of your crush and doing all of this to make sure he was okay was Eren's dream come true. Levi let out a soft smile and look around to see the place was all spotless even the kitchen. Levi hugged his body and leaned up against the wall and sighed.  
"Eren...you did all of this for me? Why?" He questioned.  
"W-w-well Levi I thought it would be a nice gesture to do since you couldn't do much and I felt bad so I thought I’d do this for you." Eren replied twiddling his fingers and looking down.  
This made Levi blushed and he walked over to see the toast finally popping up and put the toast on each of their plate. After that they sat down and ate breakfast together. They agreed to the dishes together. When Eren went to put the plate on Levi's side they accidentally touched. After that they but jolted back knowing what would happen.... but it didn't something else happened.  
They kissed.


	5. The Start

After they kissed Levi was tangled up in Eren’s arms and was breathing very hard. He looked up to Eren’s different eyes. One gold one ocean green and Eren was doing the same one grey one blue. He touched Levi’s face and still nothing happened just a spark of love hinting through. After Eren pulled away that’s when it began…Both Eren and Levi dropped to the floor holding their heads seeing each other’s past lives. But shockingly it was the same. Holding hands, tight embraces, light kisses and small sounds of sighing and moans. All around where these large naked giants but they were dead.   
“Corporal…”  
“Eren…”  
It was two hours later that the two lovers woke up and when they did something felt weird and when Levi looked over to Eren, he was shaking in terror. Levi touched his face and Eren looked at him. Then Eren started to cry and shaking.  
“Mom…”  
“Eren.”  
“Marco…”  
“Eren!” Levi said getting louder.  
“It’s all my fault.”  
“EREN!” Levi screamed.  
Eren looked up to see Levi giving him a stern look. They stopped and look at each other for a little longer then they embraced realizing that they aren’t themselves anymore. Their lives may still be the same but in the shock of touch they have seen their past and known that something did happen in the past and they died but their soul was brought back into new bodies.


	6. The Life Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story before the Reincarnation Sorry! Little bit of smut in it

Eren was cleaning the horse stables for Corporal Levi. Levi and Eren had a secret relationship going on and no one knew about their relationship not even Erwin. So all the little things they did together was amazing. Eren was dozing off but still cleaning the stables to realize that Levi was standing against the door of the stables.  
“Eren…” Levi said trailing off.  
“Oh! Heicho! H-h-how are you? Do you need anything?” Before Eren could finish his question Levi walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Eren please…let’s not get too formal no one is around for miles…. just, kiss me.” Levi says in an almost whisper.  
Eren let out a soft smile and leaned down to kiss Levi at first it was a peck and then it turned into a full blown make out session. Then Levi pushed Eren into a stable where there was no horse and pulled Eren down on top of him.  
“Levi…this place…. it’s dirty not here.” Eren whined.  
“Eren I don’t care please I love you…. make love to me” Levi says softly.  
Eren smiled and started to undress Levi. Kisses trailed down his neck to his lower abdomen. Eren helped Levi out of his harness and pants. Then Levi pushed Eren on his bottom and straddled him. Levi was naked and Eren only had his shirt off and they were kissing fiercely and passionately. Levi pulled off Eren’s pants and kisses his member. After about an hour of them kissing and touching each other Levi placed Eren inside of him and Levi let out a pant and groan and rode him. This kissed and Eren laid Levi on the hay and grind his hips and causing both Levi and Eren to moan in a passionate way.  
After an hour of love making they laid on the hay holding each other caressing each other and giving each other light kisses.  
“Promise me something Levi…” Eren whispers.  
“Eren…If it’s something about don’t dying and stuff you know I will survive I’ll be okay.” Levi said with a monotone.  
“Still…I just want you to promise me that you will be okay. I get scared that one day you won’t return and someone is going to come back and say that you died in battled and you served humanity well.” Eren mumbled.  
Levi sighed and smiled and said okay. Eren held Levi a bit tighter for 20 minutes and then they got up and got dressed and Eren helped Levi onto his horse and gave him a kiss goodbye. Little did they know Mikasa was watching them the entire time. She was angry that Levi and Eren were doing this for a while. After Eren watched Levi trot over the hill and he was out of sight. Eren turned around and went back to work. When the Survey Corps came back they found the entire place covered in blood and Eren’s body laying helpless and it looked like his pants were torn to shreds and his “member” was removed. After they seen that they had no choice to bury the body. They lost two great members in the Survey Corps. Sadly during a battle Levi was killed by being slammed into a wall which snapped his neck. When they started to clean up the place they found Mikasa holding a clothed object and a kitchen knife and was shaking. Armin and Jean and the rest of people later found out that she had murdered Eren and amputated his penis. They were told the reason that she did this was because she was jealous and that it wasn’t natural for Eren to be gay. Later she was sentenced to death and her body was burned. To respect the peace of Eren and Levi they buried those two next to each other and placed flowers of all sorts around it.


	7. The MoonLight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lemon/Smut Mode*

Eren and Levi woke to the sound of the door knocking at 6 in the morning. Eren groaned still sleeping and Levi got up only knowing it was Armin and Erwin. They were freaking out because they haven’t heard from them all weekend and didn’t answer the phone. They were late for class. Levi frantically shook Eren awake and told him to get his ass up and ready for class. Eren pretty much said fuck it and went in his pajamas. Even though Levi was in the same state and Eren he managed to get dressed to only realize that his clothes were inside out and Levi then also said fuck it angrily and put his pajamas back on. After they were dressed and brushed their hair and teeth they left with Erwin and Armin. Levi and Eren parted their ways and walked to class. When Eren’s class ended he was in his free period and he went back to the library.  
When he got there Levi was there sleeping again. Eren chuckled. He gently shook Levi to wake up. When Levi did wake up he was pouting because he was so tired. Soon after Eren woke him up Levi pulled Eren into the chair and curled up in his arms and fell back asleep.  
“Levi you have to go to class. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Eren trailed off while drawing circles on his back.  
“…. No, my teacher knows im here. Eren im tired and since you are done with class can we just go?” Levi mumbled quietly.  
Then Levi looked up and Eren and gave him a kiss. Eren sighed in defeat and carried Levi bridal style all the way back to his apartment. He eventually fell asleep and Eren gently set him down into bed and tucked him in. After he did all that for Levi, he kissed him on the forehead tousled his hair a little and walked out into the living room. When Levi woke up it was night time outside and the moon was shining brightly in his face. He stretched and got out of bed. When he went into the living room he saw Eren asleep watching Cats the Musical. He smiled and decided to make himself something to eat. When he had his back turned Eren wrapped his arms around Levi. Swaying him back and forth and kissing his cheek with a smile. Levi had a small smirk on his face then turns around and kisses Eren.  
The kiss was passionate, hot and deep. Eren licked Levi’s bottom lip asking for an invite. And Levi accepted the invite and let his tongue dance against Eren’s. Eren then wrapped his arms around Levi’s small body and picked him up. Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs were wrapped around Eren’s waist. Muffled sounds of moans came from both of their mouths. When Eren pulled away he stared deeply into Levi’s eyes. His face was flushed and hot. Eren pecked Levis neck softy and leading it to small bites leaving hickies. Claiming what is his. Levi quickly stopped him.  
“I want to be dominant this time…. you are not shoving your dirty dick up my ass.”  
Eren blushed and nodded in agreement and went into their bed room. Soon as they got in there Levi pushed Eren down on the bed and climbs on top of him kissing him deeply and swirling his tongue with his and practically ripping his clothes off just to feel his skin. Levi left trails of kisses and bites on Eren’s body. This caused Eren to moan out in deep pleasure. When Levi got to Eren’s pants he stopped and took his pants off and then used his teeth to seductively take his boxers off. Eren’s dick sprang free and Levi got a hold of it and kissed his head and then licked the head. After a while Levi sucked Eren off while preparing his anus for penetration. Before Eren could cum in Levi’s mouth Levi pulled away and ripped off his own clothes and sat on Eren’s chest.  
“Suck” Was the only thing he said.   
Eren has never seen a dominant side of Levi before and frankly he was enjoying the dominant side of him. So Eren took Levi into his much sucking him. Levi’s precum was dripping out of Eren’s mouth and when Levi pulled Eren away and got in between his legs Levi kissed his thighs and positioned himself in between Eren. He then gently pushed himself inside Eren. Eren only felt a sharp pain and then it was gone in an instant Eren let out a loud moan signaling to keep moving. When Levi was deeply inside of Eren. Levi let out a groan and started to move his hips in all motional way. Circular, Fast and Slow. This was driving Eren insane. Causing him to drool from his mouth and moan very loud. Sweat was dripping off Levi’s body onto Eren’s sweaty body.  
“L-Levi! I can’t I’m going to…. Aaaah!” Eren moaned out.  
Eren ended up cumming on himself while Levi kept going hitting his prostate and making Eren go into overdrive and making his legs shake while they were wrapped around Levi’s waist. Eren’s fingers were scratching Levi’s back pretty bad and was causing him draw little bit of blood. Levi didn’t care it felt amazing and was coming close into cumming as well. Eren was panting when Levi started to groan and Eren was going to cum again. The both groaned out in pleasure causing Levi to cum inside of Eren and Eren squirting on himself again. Levi quickly pulled out and licked up Eren’s stomach and then kissed him.  
“Can’t let that go to waste now can we” Levi says rather seductively.


End file.
